Walpole Bay
by Kimmimaru
Summary: "What happens in Walpole Bay, Stays in Walpole Bay, right?" – Black Family Holiday's are never a thrilling experience, but this time Sirius finds something to distract himself from the worst weekend he has ever been forced to suffer through. Contains Slashy Blackcest. Do not like, do not read.


_AN: Just a silly little PWP, contains Blackcest. A gift for the ever wonderful Rewrites24 for all the wonderfully delicious stories I have read of theirs. :D Hope you enjoy dear._

**Walpole Bay**

"Ugh…"

Regulus glanced at his brother, for once he was forced to agree with him on this at least. He returned reluctant eyes back to the hotel, it was dingy and _that_ was being positive. He sighed softly to himself, he was resigned to yet another eventful Black family holiday knowing it would end with a massive argument and Sirius' subsequent threats of running away. It was the usual pattern.

"Sirius, straighten up, we must give a good impression." Orion snapped at his eldest son.

Sirius eyed him sullenly and deliberately slumped his shoulders. "It's vile." He said mulishly.

"It is the only purely Wizarding Hotel in the area, now if you do not buck up your ideas young man I will floo you straight home, do you understand?" Walburga said sternly. "And for the love of Merlin, straighten those shoulders! You are _not_ a tramp."

Sirius glared at his parents as they walked towards the hotel, Regulus watched his face turn into a sneer of disgust as he followed them muttering darkly to himself. "You know, if you just relaxed you might even surprise yourself and have fun for a change." Regulus said as he passed his brother on the steps leading into the old Victorian house-turned-Inn.

Sirius turned his glare on him. "Oh yeah? And what, pray tell, is fun about spending a weekend with _them_…" He waved his hand vaguely at their parent's backs.

"Well…there's me." Regulus said softly and lowered his head, he felt familiar fingers in his hair and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, there's you." Sirius said and gave him a grin. "Come on then Reggy, let's go and get this ridiculous farce over with shall we?"

"Reggy?" Regulus lifted an eyebrow as he followed his brother up the steps. "Really?"

"Don't like it?" Sirius smirked deviously and Regulus felt heat infuse his cheeks. "You used to love me calling you that when we were really little…"

"Yes but I was five, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged slightly as he gazed around the dimly lit entrance to the hotel. "You were cute…You still are for that matter."

Regulus felt a smile tug at his lips before he forced it away and adopted a proper sneer. "I'm a boy, Sirius. You don't refer to boys as 'cute'."

"You do when they're small and kind of girly lookin'." Sirius flashed him a toothy grin, the expression oddly dog-like. Regulus watched his brother walk over to the reception desk dragging his trunk, he admired the way his hair fell to his shoulders and how he was so tall and confident. Sighing he followed.

Regulus' room was pretty much what he expected in a Hostel for drug addicts, as he gazed around the place he had the trade-mark Black sneer firmly set on his face. The bed sheets were yellowed, he was hoping that they were supposed to be that colour because if they weren't then he would be sleeping on the carpet, and even that looked to be a health hazard. The wall paper was falling from the walls, the ceiling light had no candles and the wall gas lamps were broken. He groaned to himself as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh cool! You got an en-suite!" Sirius' voice came from behind him and he turned and raised an eyebrow. "You should see what I have to share with…I'm pretty sure one of them is a Centaur from the size of the shit in the toilet."

"Oh Merlin Sirius!" Regulus said in disgust, his brother grinned and giggled. "You are disgusting."

"Nah, I'm stating facts." He pushed his way into the room and planted his hands on his hips. "Looks like Mum and Dad spent more on you…again." His voice held only the tiniest amount of bitterness and Regulus once again felt the bite of guilt, it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help but wish he could help his brother. When Sirius turned he was smiling. "You lucked out…I got cockroaches the size of Abraxan horses in my room…and Doxy's the size of busses!"

Regulus giggled and Sirius relaxed. "Well…why don't you sleep in here with me?" He offered before he had even considered it and he flushed at the idea, he assumed his brother would scoff and refuse so he looked down at his feet. "I-I mean…if you want to that is…"

"Thanks."

Regulus looked up at Sirius through his fringe, judging his sincerity before realising the smile wasn't mocking. "Alright then, go get your stuff."

"You know what…?" Sirius paused as he reached the door of the room, he looked back over his shoulder through his heavy fringe. "You're alright, Reg." Sirius left the room with a smile, he thought that perhaps this year's holiday may not be total waste of his time after all.

Regulus watched the spot his brother had disappeared from with a smile, he hadn't slept in the same bed as his brother since they had been children. Now they were teenagers he had been certain he would never be able to do it again, until now.

That evening the family went out for an evening meal, Sirius had been forced to go and he was sullen throughout the whole thing. He slumped in his seat in the rather exquisite restaurant and only picked at his food, Walburga continued to glare at him as if this would make him behave but it merely ended up making him flick a pea into a girl's hair. The restaurant was a magical establishment and no muggle's could even see the place let alone enter, Sirius gazed moodily around the place, gazing at the roaring fire at the glittering glass gas lamps and beautiful golden stucco ceiling before the waiter, a small brown skinned elf, offered them desserts. Sirius immediately ordered dark chocolate soufflé with Chantilly cream and several bowls of their best ice cream. Regulus stared at him, he could never believe how much sweet things his brother ate.

"Sirius, slow down you are embarrassing us!" Walburga snapped as she eyed her eldest in disgust.

Sirius had a spoon half-way to his mouth, vanilla ice cream dripped from the bowl as he sent a heated glare at his mother. "I'll eat however I want to." He muttered and continued to devour the food with abandon.

"You will listen to your mother, boy."

Sirius halted and stared into his bowl with a dark frown, slowly he lowered his spoon and sighed. "Yes father." He muttered, his voice barely audible.

Orion frowned. "Your brother is so much more respectful, why can't you be more like him? If you stopped being so rebellious all the time we wouldn't have to threaten you."

Sirius lowered his head. "Yes Father." His voice was a blank monotone.

Regulus tensed as Sirius slowly stood. "And where do you think you're going?" Walburga asked.

"The toilet." Sirius threw his napkin on the table and moved away, he found the toilets which were as magnificent as the rest of the place and leaned heavily on the sink. He gazed into his reflection for a long time. "Who am I?" He whispered to himself, his frown turning to one of confusion and self-doubt before the expression cleared again. He snorted derisively. "James would punch you for that, you great pouf." His smile softened. "And Remus…Remus would come up with something mature sounding, something that would make me feel better…" His smile slipped from his face and he sighed. He missed his friends, he missed James and Peter but most of all he missed Remus. Remus who he had come out to only last year, Remus who he had been practising becoming an Animagus for. Remus who had become so much more than just a friend since the kiss they had shared in the empty Charms class room before Christmas. He sighed softly to himself and began washing his hands to give himself something to do.

XXX

That night Regulus woke to the feeling of something moving at his side. He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the shadowy room. He lay perfectly still as he became aware of Sirius lying at his side, slowly he turned his head, he could see the back of his brother's head as he lay on his front and slowly he began to realise what had woken him. Sirius was apparently in midst of a rather erotic dream, soft moans and slurred whispers escaped him and his hips were pushing down into the mattress. Regulus listened as his brother panted and groaned, muttering soft, filthy things in his sleep. "Sirius?" Regulus whispered, unsure if waking him up was the right thing to do. Maybe it had been a bad idea to share his bed?

"Nn…Yeah…ya'like tha' don' you?" Sirius replied, his hips moving a little faster.

Regulus swallowed a lump in his throat, he could feel a soft heat coalescing in his groin. That surely wasn't right…was it? "S-Siri?" Sirius moaned in response and continued fucking whoever he was fucking in his dream. Regulus gazed up at the ceiling, his eyes on the crumbling plaster as he listened to his the noises coming from his brother. That was it; Brother. They were related, he should not be getting turned on by it…but it was no use denying it, he was. He could feel his cock filling with blood, he lay perfectly still until it began to become uncomfortable. Sirius rolled over and Regulus felt his breath against his cheek, he swallowed but dared not move as Sirius began shifting closer. He felt his brother's erection, hot and hard, pressing against his thigh and gritted his teeth as Sirius' hand began to slide over his chest and down to his stomach.

"Mornin' Reggie." Sirius whispered and Regulus shivered.

"It's not morning, Sirius, it's still pitch black outside." He replied, proud that his voice remained steady.

"Hmm." Sirius hummed and pressed his face into his brother's shoulder, he took hold of Regulus' wrist and pulled his hand towards his cock. "'M horny…"

Regulus turned a frown on Sirius. "What do you expect me to do about it? Go to the bathroom and have a wank!" He snapped angrily.

"Ugh…You're no fun." Sirius muttered and stood up. "I suppose you'll just have a wank in here then while I get the cold bathroom, cheers." He frowned and walked away leaving Regulus feeling a little lost and confused. He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep but the bathroom had excellent acoustics and he was once again tormented by his brother's moans. He lay still, listening and being torn apart by guilt and desire. Slowly his own hand slid down into his pyjama bottoms and he took hold of his aching erection, he closed his eyes and pushed away his self-disgust as he listened to his brother's voice. He moved his hand up and down the shaft, imagining it was Sirius', a soft moan escaped him and he pushed his hips back against his hand. "Fuck yeah…" Sirius' voice travelled across the room and Regulus moaned louder in response. Regulus paused, he released his cock as a sudden surge of confidence overcame him. He slid silently out of bed and crept to the bathroom door, he peeked in and saw his brother sat on the closed toilet seat, cock in hand and an expression of ecstasy on his handsome face. Regulus once again took hold of his own heavy erection, admiring the way his brother's hair slid over his shoulders like black silk, the way his muscles tensed with each thrust of his hips and the way his teeth dug into his bottom lip. He made a descision. He was, after all, a Black and if Black's are too afraid to get what they want then they are really not Black's at all. He pushed open the door and watched Sirius jump slightly in surprise, his grey eyes sprang open and they looked at each other for a long intense moment.

"Sirius, I need you." Regulus said firmly, his eyes dark and heavily lidded. He watched a grin come over his brother's face. "What happens in Walpole Bay, Stays in Walpole Bay." He had a brief moment to wonder if this was not all a horrible mistake when Sirius stood, oozing confidence in his nudity and moved like a graceful predator towards him. He supposed, as he gazed into eyes the same colour as his own, that this must have been some form of weird narcissism but when he felt Sirius' fingers in his hair he decided he didn't actually care all that much.

Sirius smiled and pushed Regulus none too gently into the bedroom, they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. "You sure, little brother?" Sirius whispered into his ear as he gently began rocking his hips against Regulus' now very painful erection.

"Oh yes, very s-sure…Nn, Sirius…" Sirius chuckled hotly into Regulus' ear, the breath stirring fire in his groin. He pushed back against him, his eyes closing as he sank into sensation.

Before he could think, Sirius' hand was wrapped around his leaking cock and stroking in a fast, jerky rhythm. Regulus moaned and arched his back against his brother feeling their chests meeting, as he opened his eyes he found himself staring into his mirror image. In the dark, with shadows flitting across his face, they could have been twins. Regulus opened his legs so Sirius slipped between them, he brought his hands up and tangled them in that long hair, without so much as a second thought he dragged their mouths together into a deep, sloppy kiss. Sirius' mouth was sweet, wet and he tasted familiar. It was a moment before Regulus could place that taste, it was like mint and something decidedly salty, he wondered if Sirius had not been faking being asleep and had in fact been wanking in a way that he knew would wake Regulus. With a flick of Sirius' tongue those thoughts drifted away on a tide of pleasure, he was helpless now, a mass of burning, searing flesh in his brother's talented fingers.

"Are you…are you close?" Sirius breathed hoarsely into Regulus' ear, he had one hand around Regulus' cock and the other around his own, his thrusts were devolving into random jerks and Regulus could tell by the look in his eyes that he was as close as he was.

"Together…" Regulus gasped and reached between their bodies, he gave Sirius' erection a sharp tug and felt hot liquid splashing his fingers. Sirius muffled his cry by digging sharp teeth into Regulus' shoulder and the pain sent him tipping over the edge not long after. Sirius collapsed on top of Regulus, his body shaking slightly as he forced himself to roll further onto the bed. Regulus lay still for a while, gathering his scattered wits before opening his eyes and groaning. He brought up his hand and covered his eyes. "Shit…" He groaned.

"Oh c'mon Reg, what was it you said? What happens in Walpole Bay, Stays in Walpole Bay, right?" He laughed roughly as he cleaned himself with a quick wave of his wand, he climbed up and rolled himself into the duvet and closed his eyes. "That was nice, maybe we should do it again some time."

Regulus blushed in the darkness, would he do it again? _Could_ he do it again? The honest answer to those questions scared him so he decided to lie to himself, it was much easier to pretend. It didn't raise so many questions about his sanity. With a sigh he imitated Sirius and cleaned himself with magic before crawling back into bed with his brother, what would happen when he woke didn't matter, he only wanted to sleep lying in the arms of the only person he had ever really cared about.

"Goo' Night, Reggy." Sirius whispered, kissing him on top of the head and ruffling his hair affectionately.

Regulus fell asleep with a happy smile on his lips.


End file.
